El Cumpleaños de Levi
by Cute-Fujoshi
Summary: Bueno, el punto es el cumpleaños del sargento y Hanji hace de sus experimentos un Lipstick de Chocolate, el cual se lo regala a Eren, para asi, el poder declararse y darle un regalo a su querido Sargento, Pasen, es mi primer Lemon, espero que les guste . (La idea del lipstick la saque de KissXsis xD)


**El cumpleaños de Heichu**

…El Cuarto de Levi…

Se puede apreciar el ordenado cuarto del sargento, todo ordenado, libros acomodados, sofá acomodado, etc. Parecía estar tranquilo….a excepción de unos ruidos…o más bien gemidos.

-Ahh…Levi, con-continua…ahh…-Exclamaba un Eren excitado por tanta lujuria, el sargento estaba encima de él, saboreando sus pezones con una furia y delicadeza…algo que él solo podía realizar-hnn…Eren-jadeaba Levi aun encima de él, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que el chico titán le había quitado los pantalones, el solo sonrió de medio lado.

Todo iba de maravilla, pero…cuando Levi estaba a punto de entrar en Eren…

Quikirikiiiii…Quikirikiiiii….El sonido de un gallo (Aunque no lo crean xD) despertó al sargento.

-Tsk…-Gruño algo furioso Levi, últimamente ha tenido sueños húmedos con el joven, no entendía la razón de eso, pero eso no significa que lo molestaba. Enfadado, decidió de una vez levantarse, algo cansado, se fue a bañar, intentando calmar a su amiguito ya que si había estado fuerte su sueño, aun que en la mejor parte fue interrumpido, eso lo molestaba un poco. Después de la ducha, se cambió y se dispuso a ir a la cocina.

Al llegar, todos sus compañeros estaban ahí, alegres disfrutando de su preciada comida, el sargento caminaba hacia su lugar, aunque con los ojos pudo buscar con su mirada al causante de sus sueños…Eren. El estúpido mocoso...Segun Levi. Se sentó, listo para disfrutar de su café, todos estaban conversando muy animados, hasta que una muy anima Hanji llego corriendo al comedor.

-EREN JEAGER, VEN RAPIDAMENTE AL PATIO TRASERO-Gritó muy emocionada, mientras jalaba del brazo al pobre Armin, Eren se sobresalto, pero después camino hacia el patio seguido por Mikasa, Levi con su mirada fría que siempre tenía solo se quedaba viendo con algo de duda al joven y con un poco de celos (Aunque nunca lo admitiría) al ver como Mikasa se ponía muy cerca de SU Eren, porque, según Levi, Eren es SUYO, SUYO NADA MAS.

Después de un rato, la mayoría de los soldados terminaron su desayuno y fueron a hacer sus respectivas tareas, Levi tenía el día libre, así que se fue a su oficina a arreglar unos papeleos.

…Con Hanji…..

-Esto…. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-preguntaba un confundido Eren. –Verás-Comenzó a explicar Hanji- Ya ves que mañana es el cumpleaños de Levi, entonces pensaba en crearle algo, entonces de mis tantos experimentos ¡hice esto!-después de eso, Hanji sacó algo en una cajita-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto curioso Eren-Lo que hice fue…un ¡LIPSTICK DE CHOCOLATE!-gritó emocionada…silencio….-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-Gritaro n todos en insinuó. Hanji solo atino con sonreír. –Mira Eren-comienza Hanji mientras lo toma del brazo y lo lleva más lejos del grupo- Tu y Levi tienen una relación, ¿No?- Decía con una sonrisa, Eren solo atinó a sonrojarse como un tomate-¡Qué!...no, no pospuesto que no-decía muy avergonzado-¿Eh?, Enserio…y yo creía que ya eran algo mas-suspiro desilusionada pero en eso una idea brillante se le ocurrió en la cabeza- Y dime Eren- dijo pausadamente mientras le susurraba- ¿No te gustaría…ser algo mas con Heichu?-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida. Eren algo sonrojado, no que diga, MUY sonrojado solo asintió- ¡BIEN!-Exclamó Hanji, entonces ella le dio la cajita donde venía el lipstick-Toma, este es el regalo que le darás, lose no me lo tienes que agradecer, y ya veras, que mañana tu y Levi serán una gran pareja-decía entre embobada con las imágenes de su cabeza…sin duda…era una gran pervertida.

Eren avergonzado se quedo viendo el regalo de su Heichu, luego nervioso se fue a reposar en un árbol, se sentó y se empezó a imaginar cómo se lo daría, como se declararía, etc. Hasta caer dormido.

…Con Levi…

Estaba concentrado en sus papeleos hasta que de la nada, una imagen de Eren apareció en su cabeza, el solo sacudió su cabeza, intentando dejar de pensarlo, pero no podía, se paro, algo fastidiado y empezó a caminar en círculos. –Cielos…-se susurró –Últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar en ese mocoso, estúpido débil, maldito, titán, fastidioso, grandioso, atractivo, alegre…gran…niño-Se sorprendía como cambiaba de describirlo en sus palabras. El resto del día fue aburrido, ya llegó la noche, Levi se fue a su cuarto a intentar dormir, mañana era su cumpleaños, y no quería recibir tanto ruidajo, así que se apresuro a bañarse, ponerse su ropa de dormir y antes de caer rendido a la cama dispuesto a descansar una imagen de Eren (Pervertida: 3) Apareció en su mente, el solo sonrió de medio lado y se dispuso a dormir, a ver que le esperaban sus sueños.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de cierto menor, estaba algo nervioso, se removía de su cama, y solo atinaba a ver el regalo, se sonrojaba al imaginarse confesarse, antes de dormir, solo se lo imagino y sonrió, después se durmió.

Al día siguiente, todos se estaban preparando para sorprender a cierto sargento, algunos arreglaban las paredes con adornos, otros ponían el pastel con cuidado, etc. Levi estaba listo para recibir todo algo fastidiado, así que se preparo antes de tener todo su festejo ruidoso y llego al comedor, las luces estaban apagadas, algo que le extraño, así que cuando iba a prender las luces, Connie las prendió mientras los demás gritaban ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sargento! Levi Debía admitir que se asusto, no tanto, pero algo, pero no le prestó atención, el solo asentía y se sentaba donde le indicaban, durante la fiesta Eren no podía despegar su mirada del sargento y solo se sonrojaba, Hanji le susurraba de vez en cuando a Eren que ya se lo llevara al cuarto a hacer sus cositas xD así, bueno, aunque también, Levi no podía despegar su mirada en Eren.

Por fin llego la noche, Eren se fue al cuarto del sargento muy nervioso, pero quería declarársele, y lo iba a hacer. Un rato después, cierto sargento llego a su cuarto, después de dejar todo de cerrar su puerta, al girar a su cama, se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba ahí.

-¿E-eren?-Pregunto confundido Levi, el mencionado se puso tenso, pero después solo respiro profundo y lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto le encantaban.-Feliz cumpleaños…Heichu- Levi, algo sorprendió, aunque no lo demostró, se le quedo viendo a Eren, el algo nervioso empezó a hablar-Mi-mire Heichu…la verdad es que…yo últimamente me he sentido algo extraño, últimamente, usted siempre aparece en mi mente, mis sueños y bueno, no lo puedo dejar de ver-Eren sentía que explotaba, estaba demasiado rojo y agachaba su cabeza, en su parte, Levi solo escuchaba con atención. –La verdad es que yo…he llegado a la conclusión…y sé que estoy en lo correcto de que yo…yo…Yo lo amo.- Listo, por fin, lo dijo, sentía que iba a explotar. El sargento se le quedaba viendo serio, Eren se entristeció creyendo que sería rechazado, que el sargento se burlaría de él, después lo mataría a golpes y en fin, pero, sucedió algo que no creía posible.

El sargento se acerco a Eren, lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo beso, esperando, quede ahí, transmitiera los sentimientos que no se atrevería a decir, esto le sorprendió mucho a Eren, pero acepto el beso, unos momentos después, fue directo a su oído y le susurro-Sabes…yo también últimamente he estado pensando y teniendo sueños de ti-hizo una pausa-Tu también me interesas Eren-después de eso le dio un pequeño beso en su cuello. Eren estaba emocionado, sabía que él no se le declararía ni nada igual, pero de esa forma es él, y de esa forma el lo amaba.

-Ahora-Decía Levi con una sonrisa sexy y pervertida-Hay que divertirnos-decía mientras besaba de nuevo a Eren. Pero de pronto se acordó del regalo, después de que se separaron, Eren saco una cajita y se la dio a Levi, el lo acepto y la abrió….-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntaba Levi.-Bu-bueno, vera, tenía pensado traerle un regalo lo que le di es es-pero en eso Levi le quito la tapita…se quedo con una gotita en la cabeza-Un lipstick….ME TRAJISTE UN MALDITO LIPSTICK, OYE, NO SOY FEMENINO, PARA QUE DIABLOS YO VOY A QUERER ESTO-Decía enojado, Eren se sorprendió pero no pudo evitar reír, el sargento algo confundido se le quedo viendo-Vera..Digamos que Hanji me dio esto como algo que usted gozaría y si, no es un lipstick cualquiera…es uno de chocolate, y bueno ya sabes…tenía pensado en que me lo pusieras y tú te lo comerías…sobre mis labios-decía entre divertido y apenado, Levi después de procesar eso, solo suspiro y sonrió de una manera muy sensual para Eren.

En eso, el sargento se busco un asiento y se sentó muy sensual, le hizo una seña a Eren para que viniera, Eren algo nervioso llego, el sargento se le quedo viendo y después empezó a palmar sus muslos-Siéntate-le dijo en una voz seductora, Eren se sonrojo, e hizo caso a Levi.

En eso Eren (Ya arriba de Levi) Lo mira y empieza a decirle seductoramente-Bien, deja me pongo el lipstick-se lo puso-Bien, disfruta de tu postre, asegúrate de saborearlo apropiadamente-mientras puso sus labios frente a los del sargento.

El sargento se acerco, saco la lengua y lamio con delicadeza y lentitud los labios de Eren, primero el labio de arriba, después el de abajo. Se sentía tan bien, Eren sentía que explotaría de la lujuria y la pena, mientras que Levi quería seguir disfrutando de su manjar, ambos muy concentrados en su tarea. Al final antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban besándose, amarrados de lengua muy sensualmente, hasta que se separaron y un hilo de saliva aun los unía. Ambos se miraron sonrojados, pero no quito las ganas de seguir, es más, aumento.

-¿Terminaste?, Sabes que puedes repetirlo las veces que sean, hasta si se acaba el lipstick, si tu lo deseas-le susurro Eren sensualmente mientras le acariciaba le cuello, El sargento solo sonrió y agarro mas del lipstick y le puso mucha cantidad en sus labios, aunque ninguno de los 2 sabia como ponerlo, hicieron lo que pudieron. Ambos comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, Eren se apretaba del sargento muy excitado, mientras que el sargento lo sujetaba de las caderas y seguía en su trabajo, siguieron así, por mucho tiempo hasta que Levi decidió dejar el lipstick y pasar a algo más. Retiro a Eren de sí y lo empujo a su cama, Eren entre nervioso y excitado se dejo llevar

-Que empiece la fiesta-se susurro a si mismo Levi mientras besaba el cuello de Eren.

**ADVERNTECIA, LEMON, YAOI, LEA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.**

Levi besaba el cuello de Eren con tal desesperación, deseaba mucho hacerlo, Eren solo suspiraba, sintiendo algo raro, pero no le desagradaba, después, Levi le quito la camisa a Eren y se quedo viendo a su pecho, Eren se avergonzó que se que quería tapar, pero por su amor, no lo haría, Levi beso a Eren y después se enfoco a sus tetillas, empezó a lamer, chupar y succionar la derecha mientras con la izquierda la acariciaba y le daba pequeños pellizcos, Eren gemía y suspiraba a cada toque.

-Ahh…Levi...Co-continua…-Deja vu, pensó Levi, continuo haciendo su trabajo, después hizo lo mismo con la otra tetilla. Un rato después bajo a sus abdominales, marcados por el entrenamiento, paso su lengua por las marcas, Eren se retorcía por el placer. Un rato después Levi se quito su camisa también, Eren embobado empezó a recorrerlo tiernamente con sus manos, después se dispuso a besar el bien marcado cuerpo de su sargento.

-Hnn…-Solo gemían por lo bajo Levi, después, Levi le quito el pantalón junto con el bóxer a Eren, este se avergonzó que rápidamente se lo tapo con sus manos, Levi algo confuso solo sonrió, mientras se quitaba su pantalón y bóxers en un movimiento sensual, después se coloco encima de Eren y le susurro-No tengas pena, eres hermoso, déjame sentirte, tocarte, mirarte, te hare mío nada mas…prometo ser gentil…solo por esta vez-le dijo mientras le lamia la oreja, Eren algo avergonzado quito sus manos lentamente, dejando ver su erección, Levi se dirigió a su miembro y empezó a hacerle un sexo oral que solamente el sabia hacer, con tanto placer, dándole mordiscos, lamidas, chupones, etc. Eren se sentía en el paraíso, se sentía tan entregado, Levi estaba por hacer el ritual de prepararlo para penetrarlo, pero Eren se subió encima de su sargento y le mordió la oreja derecha, después bajo a sus abdominales, los contemplo y después se dirigió a su miembro, a hacerlo lo mismo que el sargento le había hecho a Eren. –Hnn…Eren…..Ahh…-gemía Levi mientras le jalaba del cabello, el sargento no pudo mas, así que se posiciono arriba de Eren, Se lamio tres dedos y fue metiendo uno por uno en la entrada de Eren. –Eres muy estrecho-le dijo mientras lo penetraba con sus dedos, Eren gemía, jadeaba y gritaba por el pequeño dolor que le causaba, pero después se acostumbro y lo gozo.

Levi se posiciono en medio de las piernas de Eren listo para poseerlo-A partir de ahora ya eres oficialmente mío, esto te dolerá, pero aguanta-dicho esto entro de una estocada en el, Eren grito y se sujeto de la espalda del sargento, el solo lo abrazo y le acaricio el cabello-Ya verás…que ya pasara-un rato después Eren movía sus caderas, pidiendo mas, Levi le fue concediendo empezando con movimientos lentos, que después se convirtieron en unas estocadas salvajes. –Ahh…Le-Levi mas rápido…!DAME MAS!-Suplicaba Eren mientras sentía como se contraía, Levi sin dudarlo lo sujeto de las caderas y empezó a penetrarlo con tanta fuerza que podía y empezó a masturbarlo- Ahh!...si, así, MAS…Pruébame que te pertenezco.

Toda la noche se la pasaron intercambiando lugares y demostrando quien mandaba, al final quedaron agotados que solo se recostaron listos para descansar, pero antes de hacerlo, Eren agarro unas sabanas, los tapo y lo abrazo-Te amo…-dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se durmió, Levi, sorprendido, solo sonrió y susurro- Yo también te amo…Eren-aunque agradeció de que estaba dormido…o eso creía él. Sin duda….había sido el mejor cumpleaños de la vida, Levi durmió con un último pensamiento, ''Espero repetirlo tantas veces que sea necesario'' y dicho esto se durmió.

Fin


End file.
